Doomsday
by Persei
Summary: Shonen ai. Hao x Lyzerg. Especial de Navidad.
1. Prólogo

_Disclaimer.- Ninguno de los personajes de Shaman King me pertenecen u.ú_

_Dedicado a: Todas las personas que comprenden las palabras puestas en las historias._

* * *

**Doomsday**

* * *

¿Verdad que es curiosa esa sensación de maldad que recorre cada fibra de tu cuerpo?, piensa.

Se sabe invencible, indestructible, y tan maligna quema todo lo que toca. No hay nadie ni nada, todo está enterrado en lo profundo de su consciencia. Su boca siente un sabor amargo mientras se sienta en la silla de la mesa del jardín. Una delicada brisa está cayendo sobre la tierra y el poco viento que transcurre deja a su paso tenues susurros los cuales se le hacen los más exquisitos gritos del dolor a su alrededor.

Sentado y aparentemente sereno, levanta la cara con los ojos cerrados hacia el cielo; minuto a minuto ese rencor aumenta en su corazón y lo comprime de forma dolorosa. Tal vez, pronto, él deje de respirar.

Sería bueno gritar, no lo duda, pero no… por esta vez, tratará de vencerlo en su propio juego¿verdad?

Está observándole, él sintió su presencia siguiéndole desde que se alejó corriendo del parque donde le vio de nuevo. No es capaz de enfrentarlo aún, no para vencerlo de forma definitiva. Podría acabar con él con tan sólo exclamar unas palabras, pero el ojiverde sería el derrotado antes¿cierto? Si lo pudiera ignorar… ¡esa es la única forma de ganarle! Pero está claro que no puede.

- ¿Sabes algo, Lyzerg? – preguntó Anna, cubriéndole de la brisa con el paraguas que llevaba en la mano –. No podrás avanzar al futuro hasta que no afrontes el pasado.

Bajó la mirada y asintió. Ella tenía razón, pero ¿qué tenía que afrontar? Exactamente¿qué era lo que más le causaba problemas?

- No está mal lo que sientes, lo incorrecto es que huyas de esa forma…

Dicho esto, se marchó y de nuevo se volvió a quedar a la expectativa, la desesperación entonces hacía su aparición y la angustia irracional pronto vencería a la tranquilidad.

- ¡DEJA DE ESPIARME! – gritó, agarrando su cabeza con ambas manos –. Para ya ese hechizo…

Y eso, era lo llamado "ruego digno". El otro sonrió, cínico como siempre, y se marchó. No tenía que aparecerse ante el peliverde para causarle más dolor, era mucho mejor si sólo le hacía saber que siempre le observaba, que estaba a su acecho y que jamás le dejaría en paz. Así, tal como en veces anteriores, volvió a funcionar; únicamente que ahora había una pequeña diferencia: Lyzerg estaba desesperándose más de lo normal, antes de lo que pensara el ojiverde le vencería.

- Lo voy a lograr – se prometió, mientras Morphine a su lado le acomodaba un mechón de cabello –. Morphine, él pagará…

El hada mostró la mirada triste por su amo, nada podía hacer para detener el curso del destino: El enfrentamiento final de Hao y Lyzerg. En secreto, ella sabía que Lyzerg blandiría en su corazón una daga para detener el recuerdo que profanaba su mente sin reparo ni descanso y así tener una oportunidad para vencer al amo del fuego.


	2. Único

_Disclaimer.- Ninguno de los personajes de Shaman King me pertenecen u.u_

* * *

**Doomsday**

* * *

Opacho sentía el viento más pesado de lo normal, incluso las hojas se movían al compás de la inquietud y el susurro de la brisa cantaba esa pieza con estribillo de tragedia. 

El amo del fuego no había regresado todavía de su visita al joven ojiverde y, para el pequeño, eso sólo significaba una cosa:

- El amo Hao no volverá hasta que lo tenga de vuelta – se dijo esbozando una pequeña sonrisa de felicidad.

A Opacho, Lyzerg le agradaba en sobremanera. Tanto, que era capaz de percibir esa lucha interna que el peliverde insistía en mantener. Recordó el momento en que Lyzerg había aparecido en sus vidas, también acudieron las memorias de el invierno que pasaron los tres juntos y de cómo esos ojos verdes habían aprendido a ver mejor la persona que era Hao.

Lyzerg también debía recordarlas, y tal vez hasta añoraba su regreso.

A todo esto¿qué podía hacer?

_Después de que Yoh lograra derrotar a Hao partiendo para siempre el hechizo que haría que Hao volviera a renacer, ambos se habían encontrado en medio de la nada. Hao no había despertado hasta pasada una semana y el espíritu de fuego había regresado con el poder notablemente disminuido._

_- ¿Amo Hao? – llamó Opacho cuando éste comenzó a abrir los ojos._

_Estaban en una cueva que era calentada por la fogata que el pequeño había hecho. _

_- ¿Crees que haya alguna razón para que permanezca aquí? Fui derrotado y no me interesa en lo más mínimo ver cómo este mundo continua sumiéndose más en la porquería que los humanos generan sin parar – dijo el amo del fuego de forma amarga._

_Opacho le miró con preocupación y desvió la mirada hasta el fuego._

_- ¿Por qué debería dejarse morir el amor Hao? Tal vez fue derrotado en una batalla porque sus ideales no fueron tan correctos como el destino deseaba que fueran, mas eso no es razón para que el amo piense que debería morir... _

_- Opacho, dame una razón para seguir aquí... eso no es suficiente, es más un justificante..._

_- Si no murió en esa batalla, debió ser porque el amo luchó por algo más que su vida y su ideología... no hay quién mejor que el amo Hao para responder la pregunta – finalizó, cediéndole un cántaro con agua fresca._

_- ¿En qué fecha estamos? – preguntó el castaño._

_- Mañana entraremos en diciembre, amo Hao._

_Hao frunció el ceño y volvió a tratar de quedarse dormido, apartando casi por completo todo lo que le hacía sentirse tan frustrado y carente de deseos._

_Se dejó llevar por el cansancio y, en medio de la monotonía, transcurrieron tres semanas._

_- Amo Hao¿qué es eso? – Preguntó el pequeño, señalándole al amo del fuego una silueta que se movía en medio de la tormenta de nieve –. Creo que es una persona, amo Hao._

_Hao asintió, pero no pensaba mover ni un dedo. Si era un humano, que la nieve se lo tragara y si no, daba igual. Con más o menos shamanes, el mundo no cambiaría._

_Entonces, una silueta más pequeña se acercaba rápidamente en dirección a ellos. Hao convocó al espíritu del fuego y esperó a que esa cosa hiciera su aparición, por las energías, sabía que se trataba de un espíritu. La reconoció en el instante en que esta se encontraba a unos cuantos metros de distancia._

_- Pero si es..._

_- El espíritu de ese niño de ojos verdes – exclamó Opacho –. Amo Hao, hay que ayudarle._

_Hao estaba a punto de dar el no, sin embargo, Opacho ya llevaba un buen trecho de distancia recorrido mientras trataba de darle alcance a la silueta que se desplomaba en unos cuantos segundos. Maldiciendo entre dientes, no le quedó más remedio que hacer que el espíritu de fuego hiciera su formación casi completa, Opacho subió y encontraron rápidamente al amigo de Yoh, desmayado._

_- ¿Qué demonios hacia él aquí? – se preguntó, mientras el espíritu levantaba al joven con una mano._

_- Tal vez se perdió – dijo Opacho, acercándose al muchacho para examinarlo._

_- Sí pero ¿por qué se perdió? Debería estar en Japón con Yoh, o en otro lugar._

_Opacho miró un momento a Hao y después rió suavemente._

_- ¿De qué te ríes? – exigió saber, con una ceja enarcada._

_- El amo Hao siente ansias y todo a causa de este niño._

_Hao ni se empeñó en negar lo dicho por su amigo, se cruzó de brazos y se sentó._

_- Deberíamos volver a Japón, amo Hao, para entregarlo con sus amigos. Además, estas montañas no me gustan – susurró el pelinegro._

_Hao bajó la mirada y suspiró. Opacho tenía razón, ya no tenían nada qué hacer en Norteamérica y lo mejor sería que enfrentase de una buena vez a su hermano..._

_- A Japón entonces – susurró._

Desde ese momento, la nieve y el viento le contaron un secreto a Opacho que éste guardó en su corazón como si fuera la última y más dulce esperanza. Pese a que, después, ésta se transformaría más en un sabor agridulce, pero todo saldría bien. Ese era el pequeño deseo dentro del tibio corazón del amo del fuego.

Por otro lado, Hao regresaba a la casa donde vivía con Anna e Yoh. Entró y se topó con la figura de la sacerdotisa, que parecía esperar a alguien estando de pie frente a la escalera.

- Buen día, Anna – murmuró a modo de saludo.

La sacerdotisa le miró de reojo y bufó.

- ¿Por qué te agrada tanto causarle tanto dolor a ese niño? – inquirió con tono autoritario.

Hao rió y negó.

- No son tus asuntos.

- Tienes razón, no lo son, pero vives bajo mi techo al igual que él y tengo derecho a saber lo que ocurre aquí – reprendió –. No me engañas, Hao, hay más en ese afán de atormentarle que simplemente estarle fastidiando la existencia y lo peor es que él no ha podido ponerte un alto.

- Entonces, deja que me lo ponga y no te entrometas – dijo de forma cínica.

Anna sonrió y se apartó de la escalera.

- Desde que le diste ese beso bajo el muérdago, haS estado insoportable – señaló la rubia, marchándose rumbo a la sala de estar.

Yoh apareció de repente bajando las escaleras y se encontró con su gemelo con una cara que se le hizo bastante peculiar.

- Hao¿estás sonrojado? – preguntó el menor, acercándose para observarle mejor.

- ¡Calla! – gritó de pronto el amo del fuego, sabiéndose descubierto.

Yoh rió de buena gana y jaló a su hermano por la manga, llevándolo hasta su habitación.

- ¿Qué demonios? – preguntó una vez que Yoh cerró la puerta.

- Estoy preocupado por Lyzerg y creo que tú tienes mucho qué ver en su estado de ánimo – aseveró el menor, sentándose en la silla frente al computador.

- ¿Por qué todo el mundo me echa la culpa de lo que le suceda al inglés? – reprochó, cruzándose de brazos.

- Porque tú eres quien más influye en su vida... y viceversa – declaró su gemelo.

Hao se giró lentamente a ver a Yoh y vio la sonrisa simpática que siempre solía estar en su rostro.

- ¡Cuéntame ese recuerdo con Lyzerg que atesoras en tu mente! – pidió Yoh con los ojos brillosos.

- Tú... ¿cómo es que sabes eso? – preguntó Hao, parpadeando sin entender qué rayos pasaba ahí.

- Suponía que era eso lo que pasaba por tu mente cada vez que sonreías y tú me lo confirmaste – dijo su hermano con la mano detrás de la nuca.

Hao apretó los puños y su mandíbula fuertemente, abrió la puerta y salió hecho una furia de la habitación de Yoh.

- Estúpido Yoh, como si le fuera a contar mis memorias – masculló, irritado.

Yoh rió felizmente, quería que su hermano le narrara esa anécdota que él junto con Horo-Horo, Ren, Anna, Pilika, Chocolove y Tamao habían presenciado escondidos detrás de los arbustos.

- Mi hermanito tal vez se moriría luego de asesinarme si le contase que todos lo vimos – dijo deforma un tanto seria y parte divertida.

- Amo Yoh, no es que dude de sus ideas, pero ¿de verdad cree que el señor Hao estará bien? – preguntó Amidamaru, apareciéndose a lado de su camarada.

- ¡Por supuesto! Deberías verle los ojos, ese es el verdadero Hao – aseguró –. Aunque sigue siendo un tanto insensible, pero ya pronto dejará eso.

Amidamaru se quedó dudando un momento de las palabras del jovencito, pero sonrió. Yoh tenía razón, los ojos de Hao ya no estaban empañados de frustración, ira o decepción.

Entre tanto, el amo del fuego estaba en la azotea acostado sobre la fina capa de nieve que había caído por la mañana, contemplando el cielo nublado con algunos copos de nieve cayendo sobre su cara y cuerpo.

Gracias a Yoh, no pudo evitar recordar de nuevo esa noche de Navidad un año atrás...

_Opacho y él habían permanecido en Japón luego de entregarles a Yoh y sus amigos un Lyzerg completamente inconsciente que no había despertado desde el día en que le encontraron._

_Anna e Yoh habían hablado con ambos y confirmaron sus sospechas: Hao no volvería a ser el enemigo y no precisamente por que le faltaran ganas, más bien era porque se le habían agotado los deseos. Yoh le había convencido de quedarse en la que también era su casa y él había aceptado sólo porque Opacho se lo había pedido._

_A diario pasaba la tarde en las áreas verdes de la ciudad –ahora cubiertas de nieve– acompañado de Opacho, y de vez en cuando tomaba una siesta en el árbol más grande de la casa de los Asakura. Desde ahí era muy normal ver a Yoh limpiando la casa todos los días pues eran vacaciones de invierno y Anna lo explotaba por completo._

_La tarde del 22 de diciembre, Lyzerg despertó. Trató de evitarlo cada día, Yoh le había dicho que Ana ya le había contado lo sucedido al peliverde y que éste no había hecho comentario alguno. Esa misma tarde, todos los amigos de Yoh llegaron para hospedarse en su casa. Para ese momento, fue inevitable no toparse con alguno de ellos y el primero fue Ren Tao._

_Después de que éste se convenció de que no había peligro, todos los demás se relajaron, aunque continuaron siendo algo quisquillosos con él, aunque no con Opacho que había entablado amistad rápidamente con cada uno de ellos. _

_Una tarde que él decidió pasar en el jardín, se encontró con Lyzerg, que se aproximaba también al lugar._

_Ninguno hizo comentario alguno, él trataba de ignorar al peliverde pero sabía que éste de un momento a otro estallaría. Y sucedió dos minutos después de que lo pensará._

_- ¿Por qué me salvaste? – preguntó el inglés como a modo de reproche._

_- Opacho me instó a hacerlo – respondió._

_Pasaron algunos minutos de tenso silencio, Lyzerg arreglaba las flores inexistentes del jardín y él acariciaba una ardilla que había bajado del árbol directamente hacia él, abandonando lo confortable de la hibernación en la que debía estar._

_- ¿Qué haces vivo todavía? – inquirió el ojiverde._

_- No es asunto que te importe – respondió el castaño de mala forma._

_Lyzerg lo miró con rabia y se levantó bruscamente, asustando a la pequeña ardilla que huyó despavorida. Él hizo lo mismo después, suspirando._

_- ¡Deseo tanto que mueras! – exclamó, con los ojos acuosos._

_- Je, inglés, no tengo ni la más remota intención de quedarme aquí a escuchar tus deseos de niñato inmaduro, tal vez no debí salvarte¿qué más da? Te guste o no, me debes algo y lo único que pido a cambio, es que te calles y no me fastidies – murmuró, marchándose del lugar._

_Lyzerg respiró agitadamente tratando de calmarse. Se sentó en la nieve que cubría el jardín y cubrió su rostro con las manos._

_- Joven Lyzerg, no debería ser tan malagradecido – dijo Opacho, detrás suyo –. Hay más en el amo Hao de lo que imagina._

_Fue lo único que Hao escuchó, siendo reprendido por la mirada del hada que estaba delante de él. _

_- ¿Qué? Deberías ir con tu amo, se pone demasiado histérico – le aconsejó al espíritu._

_Morphine volvió a reprocharle con la mirada y le hizo caso. Después de eso, se marchó rumbo a su habitación. Tenía ganas de dormir y, le importase o no, tenía que darle la razón al ojiverde ¿Por qué seguía viviendo aún?_

_Suspiró y después de un rato, cayó dormido, pensando como siempre en el rostro angelical de Lyzerg mirándole con odio. Sabía que el peliverde era uno de esos pocos motivos que le apartaban de la mente la pregunta que le molestaba tanto cada vez que la recordaba. ¿Por qué sería eso? Simple y sencillamente porque era un ser diminuto, uno de ésos que no tenía tampoco mucha razón de existir... y que parecía no importarle._

_Después de ese día, se había mantenido fuera el día siguiente aunque no pudo lograr lo mismo el 24, pues Yoh le había rogado junto con todos los demás para que se quedara a ayudarles con la cena de Navidad que Anna les había ordenado hacer._

_En esa tarde, la mayor parte del tiempo había sentido la mirada de Lyzerg sobre él, pero había decidido hacer caso omiso a ella._

_Cuando lograron terminar, todos fueron a bañarse para regresar a cenar. De nuevo, a petición de Yoh y Opacho, había accedido a quedarse a cenar con todos. Quisiera o no, ya le estaba tomando cariño a Yoh; no que lo fuera a admitir, claro._

_Comieron bastante bien y tuvo que esforzarse mucho para no reírse con las tonterías de los amigos de Yoh, debía salir pronto de ahí o terminaría carcajeándose a más no poder. De hecho, hasta Ren reía ya como loco._

_Se quedó sentado en la entrada de la casa, sintió el viento frío rozando su rostro y pronto extrañó la presencia del calor._

_La puerta se abrió, revelando la figura del inglés que traía dos mantas en la mano. Una se la tendió a Hao y la otra se la puso él mismo, sin más, se sentó a lado del amo del fuego._

_- Yo... quiero darte las gracias por salvarme – dijo el menor, con las mejillas sonrojadas y la vista puesta de forma forzada en el piso._

_Hao le miró unos momentos y esbozó una sonrisa tranquila._

_Se quedaron en silencio, tal vez fuera incómodo, quizá no, lo cierto era que, pese a que no podían olvidar el ligero pasado, se sentían más o menos serenos._

_- ¿Sabes? Tal vez no seas lo que imaginaba – susurró Lyzerg._

_Hao centró entonces toda su atención en él._

_- Pensaba que eras un ser que disfrutaba ver correr sangre y causar dolor en las personas – murmuró el inglés con una sonrisa apenada –. Pero supongo que al final terminaste siendo más una persona que goza de las cosas tranquilas y naturales..._

_Y helo ahí de nuevo, el jovencito con el bosque por ojos, volvía a sorprenderlo._

_- Yo imaginaba que eras un poco más histérico – admitió Hao, sonriendo de nuevo._

_Lyzerg rió de buena gana y suspiró, exhalando una enorme nube de vapor._

_- Mis padres no deben estar muy orgullosos de mí, creo que nunca esperaron de su hijo que fuera un muchacho con sed de venganza que no pensase en nada ni en nadie más que en su dolor – confesó el peliverde, encogiéndose un poco, abrazando sus rodillas._

_Hao desvió la mirada y la fijó en sus manos._

_- Al final –siguió el peliverde–, he aprendido que el pasado no puede ser cambiado, pero debo de respetarlo y no vivir sólo por lo que pasó. No soy quién para perdonarte, además de que ni siquiera me lo has pedido, pero tengo ganas de decirte que deseo realmente no guardarte más ese sentimiento que he hecho tan oscuro y estúpido._

_Lyzerg lo miró con sinceridad y sonrió tristemente._

_Hao sintió de pronto una necesidad apremiante de quitarle las lágrimas que profanaban sus mejillas, se acercó un poco y se atrevió a hacerlo después de tanto dudar._

_- Tampoco creo que les gustase verte llorar – susurró el castaño._

_Lyzerg asintió, completamente sonrojado y se puso de pie, al igual que Hao. Su vista repasó el lugar y, sin querer, la puso justo arriba de su cabeza, abrió los ojos sorprendido y Hao, al notarlo, pasó su mirada a donde la del ojiverde la tenía._

_- Es... _

_- Un muérdago – completó el inglés, sonrojándose a más no poder._

_Hao entonces volvió a poner la mirada en el rostro del inglés, que parecía estar aferrándose a no verle la cara. Sabía que estaba completamente indefenso ante el rostro angelical de ese niño. Tomó al ojiverde por el mentón y se acercó lentamente a los labios del jovencito que había cerrado los ojos al ver su intención._

_Lo besó en apenas un roce y se separó segundos después._

_Lyzerg abrió entonces los ojos y sonrió suavemente._

_- Creo que es verdad que uno solamente ama lo que dice odiar – confesó de forma resuelta, aunque su rostro hervía._

_El castaño podía mentir al decir que desde ese momento no se había quedado prendado del inglés, desde la pureza en los ojos usualmente tristes hasta la voz suave y los gestos angelicales. Pero no, no tenía caso¿para qué mentir a otros si él sabía la verdad?_

_Ya no había motivo en seguir negando lo obvio, y, decidido, volvió a juntar sus labios con los de Lyzerg, profundizando esta vez el beso._

- Y después de eso, pasaron momentos que no olvidaré nunca; conforme los días pasaban, mi seguridad de creer en que estábamos unidos pronto se transformó en una certeza. Tal vez no se lo demostraba a diario porque comenzaba a no tener miedo de que se alejara de mí.

Un buen día... lo hizo, se fue de mi lado y cuando regresó, no fue lo mismo. Volvió al mismo rencor y odio de siempre, pero yo no podía ignorarlo de nuevo como lo había hecho en un principio, tampoco era capaz de sentir ira contra él. Sólo sé que me causaba una infinita tristeza verlo tan lejos de mí y traté de herirlo, profanar su recuerdo y ver si así podía olvidarlo. Era de tontos decir que lo logré; dado mi fracaso traté de alejarme, pero siempre terminaba volviendo al anochecer y le veía dormir, con el rostro radiante de tranquilidad.

Pasaron los días y él volvió a marcharse. No tuvimos ninguna conversación en meses, hasta que regresó en agosto, yo no podía más y terminé buscándole. Él me miró con desprecio y con dolor, me gritó que nunca dejaría de odiarme y que no pararía hasta verme muerto. Quizá mis acciones después de eso dirían lo contrario, pero lo cierto es que yo siempre permanecía cerca porque esperaba que él recapacitara, que me dejara saber que sus sentimientos nunca fueron una mentira, volvió a irse para regresar ayer. Lo encontré...

- Y al final, cediste en silencio a enfrentarte con él para demostrarle quién es en verdad el perdedor – murmuró Yoh, mirando el firmamento.

- Así es – respondió su hermano.

- Tal vez... si hablaras con él, si le dijeras todo esto – Hao negó, Yoh se sintió mal de no poder ayudar a su hermano.

- Este es el destino – resolvió Hao, con una sonrisa un tanto irónica y mitad amarga.

- Él no está mejor que tú – señaló el menor.

- Su dolor terminará pronto – confesó, cerrando los ojos.

Yoh lo miró atentamente y suspiró, se levantó y rió de buena gana.

- Mañana es 24 de diciembre – murmuró, para luego marcharse.

Hao abrió sus ojos y sonrió, mañana sería el enfrentamiento.

Mientras tanto, Lyzerg se encontraba en el jardín de los Asakura, pensando en las cosas que le habían motivado a regresar precisamente en ese día. ¡Lo odiaba tanto! Ese sentimiento tan intenso, le perforaba el pecho y hacía más difícil respirar normalmente. De no controlarse, podría volver a destruirlo todo.

Morphine a su lado, le observaba con impotencia. No podía hacer nada por su amo más que esperar a su lado hasta que el momento final llegara.

Ambos, tenían que esperar el arribo del día final, ese instante en que se diera a conocer todo y la justicia hiciera acto de presencia.

El hada se acercó a su amo, limpió las lágrimas que caían de los ojos desolados y rezó por el corazón de su amo.

Anna era consciente de lo que pasaba, cruzada de brazos como estaba, suspiró y cerró la ventana de la habitación.

- ¿De verdad no podemos hacer nada? – preguntó Yoh.

Anna negó.

- Ese juicio final les pertenece sólo a ellos dos – declaró, autoritaria.

Yoh refunfuñó un poco y asintió. Por más que le pesara, Anna tenía razón.

Así, la noche se esfumó para dar paso a un día hermoso en el que los débiles rayos de sol traspasaban las densas nubes para hacer que la nieve resplandeciera con su toque.

Lyzerg ya estaba preparado para enfrentar a Hao, le esperaba en ese bosque lejos de la civilización. Fue poco lo que tuvo que esperar, el amo del fuego apareció mostrándose tan inmutable como siempre.

- ¿Listo? – preguntó Hao, esforzándose por no dejar ver en su voz la debilidad que le embargaba.

Lyzerg asintió y comenzaron la batalla. Morphine adquirió su tamaño natural y el espíritu del fuego hizo lo mismo.

Hao cerró los ojos y el ataque comenzó por parte de Lyzerg...

"_Yo imaginaba que serías un poco más histérico" _

"_Uno solamente ama lo que dice odiar"_

¡NO PODÍA! No era capaz de atacarlo con toda su fuerza, no tenía la suficiente fuerza para reprimir todos esos sentimientos en su interior y cesar su ataque. Debía matarlo, esa era su misión, tenía que acabar con Hao.

El respirar se hacía cada vez más difícil para el ojiverde. Era un nudo atorado en la garganta, una angustia que apretaba dolorosamente parte interior de sí y sus ojos verdes comenzaban a ponerse acuosos, mas no se permitía llorar, por más que aquel nudo se hiciera más grande segundo a segundo. Demasiado inasible era esa sensación, no podía permitirse liberar la congoja, pero lo necesitaba tanto...

No podía hacerlo; por ello, terminó con su posesión, cayó en la nieve y Morphine volvió a su tamaño natural. Trató de ponerse de pie y observó a Hao, alejado de él sin su espíritu acompañante presente.

En un par de segundos, el espíritu del fuego apareció en su tamaño natural y tomó entre sus manos a la pequeña Morphine, alejándola del lado de su amo. Después, desapareció de nuevo, dejándolos solos a ambos.

- ¿Qué le has hecho? – exigió saber el peliverde cuando tuvo delante de sí al castaño.

- Ella está bien, sería un desperdicio que acabara con esa hada que puede ser más poderosa. Y después de todo, esto es entre los dos ¿o serías capaz de arriesgar a tu mejor amiga por tus tontos caprichos? – inquirió con voz grave.

Lyzerg sintió más ira y trató de darle un puñetazo a Hao, pero ninguno daba en el rostro de éste, que parecía sonreír cada vez que fallaba. Ya se había cansado y cesó su ataque, tanta impotencia era lo que recorría su sangre...

- ¡TE ODIO, HAO! – gritó el ojiverde, cayendo de rodillas sobre la nieve que le acogía entumeciéndole cada extremidad en conjunto con el viento helado.

Hao sonrió de forma pérfida y se acercó lentamente hasta su contrincante; le observó ahí, derrotado e indefenso. Se puso en cuclillas y comenzó a verle, desde cómo las lágrimas caían mojando sus mejillas hasta el sonrojo de ira presente en su rostro; las manos estrujando la nieve que se derretía entre ellas y los ojos negándose a abrirse.

- Anda¿qué esperas?, búrlate – cedió Lyzerg todavía con voz llena de rencor.

Hao se inclinó un poco más y lo tomó por el mentón.

- Qué diminuto eres – murmuró, acercando su rostro al del otro, tomando los labios que le habían sido negados por tanto tiempo.

Lyzerg lo sintió y paró las lágrimas que le humillaban más, empujó fuertemente a Hao pero éste con un rápido movimiento le sujetó de las muñecas e impidió cualquier otro movimiento que tuviera planeado para desasirse de él.

- ¿Pretendes recordar alguna vez lo que sucedió hace un año? – preguntó el castaño suavemente a su oído.

- No – respondió escuetamente el otro.

- ¿No? Bueno, yo lo recordaré por ambos, especialmente seis palabras que confesaste luego de que te besé: "Uno solamente odia lo que ama".

- ¿Qué demonios intentas diciéndome todo esto¡Basta de ser sádico y mátame de una buena vez! Apuesto a que disfrutarías más viéndome muerte que torturándome con las estupideces que dejé salir en el pasado.

Lyzerg esperaba ya el final, deseaba olvidarse de todo, de ese momento en que se dejó llevar por lo que sentía y que mantenía oculto de forma tan profunda. De nada había servido soltarlo en esa ocasión, Hao no se había conmovido ni un poco, seguía burlándose, humillándole y acabando con las cosas que más significaban para él.

- Sigues siendo tan diminuto... bastó con escucharte y mirarte unos momentos para que te adentraras en mi mente... no sabes cuánto te detesto y cuánto deseo en este momento tenerte y no soltarte de nuevo...

El peliverde abrió los ojos, desconcertado y se topó con la mirada angustiada de Hao. ¿Por qué estaba así? Parecía tan atormentado...

- Tal vez nunca me amaste de verdad, quizá te deslumbró el lado que no conocías de mí... pero nunca apartaste el odio. En cambio, yo... traté de permanecer alejado día y noche pero siempre volvía para mirarte mientras dormías. Fue en ese momento – prosiguió Hao –, que me derrotaste por completo.

¿Qué hacer?, se preguntaba Lyzerg. ¡No pretendía creerlo! Deseaba terminar con el castaño, arrebatarle ese brillo en los ojos que identificó al verlo por primera vez hacía ya tanto tiempo, quería callar esa voz que le causaba escalofríos al hablar y lo que más ambicionaba en ese momento era besarlo sin detenerse a pensar en más. Se soltó del agarre que el amo del fuego mantenía sobre sus muñecas y, sin más, lo hizo.

Unió sus labios con los de Hao, abrazándolo por la nuca. Éste abrió los ojos con sorpresa y se permitió relajarse ante los deseos del inglés, lo tomó por la cintura y profundizó el beso. Al separarse por apenas milímetros, Lyzerg notó el ligero rubor que cubría las mejillas del castaño y sonrió.

- Siempre traté de ver todo lo malo en ti, pero en algún momento comencé a ver también lo que te hacía ser un shaman y me enamoré de ti – admitió el peliverde, mirando de forma sincera a Hao –. Por eso te odié más, no podía estar a tu altura y al mismo tiempo deseaba terminar conmigo, mas ya no era capaz de hacerlo. Y después de que te confesé parte de mis sentimientos, no noté nada que me diera esperanzas... por eso huí de ti. Sentía tanto temor e ira...

Hao ablandó la mirada y le besó de nuevo.

- No necesitas decirme más, lo comprendo... porque pasé por lo mismo después de que te fuiste...

Lyzerg ocultó su rostro en el pecho del castaño y se aferró aún más a él. Hao entonces se levantó y le tendió la mano al peliverde para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie. Lyzerg trastabilló un poco por lo entumidas que sus extremidades se encontraban, Hao entonces pasó una mano por la espalda del ojiverde y la otra por debajo de las rodillas de éste, alzándole en brazos.

- ¿Qué haces? – preguntó Lyzerg, rojo como la sangre.

- Sujeto lo que no volveré a dejar ir – murmuró, depositando un beso en la frente del inglés.

Lyzerg se hundió aún más entre la calidez que emanaba del castaño y suspiró. Estaba con quien merecía quedarse por la sencilla razón de que lo amaba y Hao no distaba nada de pensar de la misma forma, aunque tal vez después el espíritu del fuego se burlara.

Desde ese día, Lyzerg se prometió no volver a ser tan testarudo y negar sus sentimientos, además ya no podría hacerlo. Nunca hubiera sido capaz de acabar con la sonrisa que le devolvía la tibieza.

En cuanto a Hao, le quedaba más que claro que ese par de ojos verdes eran su motivo más grande para seguir confiando en que tal vez el mundo era capaz de cambiar. Si él había permitido dejar salir su verdadero yo¿por qué otros no podrían?

- ¿Sabes algo, Hao? – preguntó el ojiverde.

- Dime...

- Te amo – confesó con una sonrisa.

- Yo también, Lyzerg – respondió con infinita ternura.

No se sentía nada mal dejarse llevar por el sentimiento del día del juicio final.

* * *

_**Fin**_

* * *

_**¡Feliz Navidad y Próspero Año Nuevo!**_

_Gracias a todas las personas que comprenden las palabras que la esperanza nos susurra cada vez que la angustia nos daña._


End file.
